Forbes, New South Wales
| latd =33 |latm =23 |lats =0 | longd =148 |longm =01 |longs =0 | stategov = Dubbo | fedgov = Calare | dist1 = 33 |dir1 = SSW| location1 = Parkes | dist2 = 118 |dir2 = W| location2 = Orange }} monument next to Lake Forbes]] Forbes is a town in the Central West of New South Wales, Australia, located on the Newell Highway between Parkes and West Wyalong. At the 2006 census, Forbes had a population of 6,954. Forbes is probably named after Sir Francis Forbes, first Chief Justice of NSW. It is on the banks of the Lachlan River. It is above sea-level and about west of Sydney. The district is a cropping area where wheat and similar crops are grown. Nearby towns and villages include Calarie, Parkes, Bedgerebong, Bundabarrah, Corradgery, Daroobalgie, Eugowra, Ooma North and Paytens Bridge. History The area was occupied by the Wiradjuri people prior to European settlement. John Oxley passed through in 1817 during one of the first inland expeditions. Oxley named the site Camp Hill. He was unimpressed with the clay soil, poor timber and swamps and he concluded, it is impossible to imagine a worse country.[http://www.theage.com.au/news/new-south-wales/forbes/2005/02/17/1108500193549.html The Age, Travel: Forbes, 10 April 2008] The first settlers moved into the district in 1834.Australian Heritage: Historic Towns Directory Gold was discovered by Harry Stephens, also known as "German Harry", in June 1861. Initially about 30,000 people moved to the goldfields, but by 1863 this had declined to about 3,500 because of the difficult mining conditions. The goldfields were originally named "Black Ridge", and the name "Forbes" celebrating Sir Francis Forbes was declared from Sydney as the result of a possible government administrative error, it is said that the name was meant for the town now known as "Hill End" between Orange and Mudgee, New South Wales where gold was discovered around a similar time. Gold was initially found in the area known as Halpin's Flat. The Albion Hotel, once a Cobb and Co. stage coach stop, had tunnels situated underneath which were used during the gold rush to convey gold and money to and from the banks to minimise the chance of theft. The Albion Hotel burnt down on February 10, 2009, losing years worth of history and memorabilia.[http://www.abc.net.au/news/2009-02-12/albion-hotel-to-be-demolished/292544 Albion Hotel to be demolished, ABC News, 12 February 2009] One of Australia's most renowned bushrangers, Ben Hall, was shot dead in gun battle about to the north-west of town on 5 May 1865. Hall and his gang were famous for stealing of gold and £3,700 from the near-by town of Eugowra in 1862. He is buried in the Forbes Cemetery.Australian Cemeteries: Forbes Kate Kelly, the sister of bushranger Ned Kelly, lived in the town. She drowned in Lake Forbes while saving a Aboriginal child during a flood in 1898 and was found in a lagoon of the Lachlan River, just outside Forbes.Ned Kellys World: Kate Kelly She is buried in Forbes Cemetery. Transport The Stockinbingal–Parkes railway line passes through Forbes. Passenger trains operated to Forbes until 1983.Banger,C. Passenger Rail Service Withdrawals By Line Section Since 1960. ARHS Bulletin, Vol 54, No 790. August 2003. Forbes lies at or near the confluence of the Newell Highway, the Lachlan Valley Way and Henry Lawson Way. Education Forbes Shire has four public primary schools: Forbes Primary School, Forbes North Primary School, Corinella Public School and Bedgerebong Public School. There is one private primary school, St Laurences Primary School.About Forbes. Forbes Council Website Forbes High School, a public school, is located to the north of town. Red Bend Catholic College at Forbes is a co-educational high school, with the campus at the site of the former Marist Brothers' College, on the banks of the Lachlan River. Local tertiary institutions are the Forbes College of Technical and Further Education (TAFE) and the Forbes Conservatorium.Forbes College of TAFE TAFE NSW Website Climate |date=August 2010 }} Notable residents *Carolyn Simpson - Judge of the Supreme Court of New South Wales; Member of the first all-female bench to sit in an Australian court *NSW Deputy Premier Carmel Tebbutt was born and raised in Forbes. *Chris Anderson, who played for and coached the Australian rugby league team, attended Red Bend Catholic College in Forbes. See also *Forbes railway line References External links Category:Towns in New South Wales Category:Towns in the Central West (New South Wales)